Lylith Green
by elka78
Summary: A potions misshap lands Draco Malfoy in a hospital wing. He has to participate in studying the results of newly discovered potion with none other than Harry Potter. HD Not slash. Inspired by Lylith's art :The other side: at artisticalley dot org
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimers: **

This story uses the universe and characters created by J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around, not profit made.

The description of dormitories in the Slytherin dungeon has been borrowed from story "Flight of the Thestrals" by GD-7.

The idea of how the gender change works was noted in story "Home's the Farthest Way" by ReeraTheRed.

This story was inspired by art "The Other Side" by Lylith (hence the title! Green stands for color of Harry's eyes, not Slytherin robes). Search _artisticalley _dot_ org_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**The Discovery**

It was Saturday. No classes today, that means he could stay in bed a little bit longer. He probably had missed the breakfast already. By the feeling of mid-autumn sun rays on his pillow he was fairly sure it was late morning. He can stay in bed at least another hour and then be just in time for lunch. Wait, sun rays? There are no windows in the dungeons to let through any sun. Come to think of it, the pillow and bed sheets felt foreign and the air smelled clean, unnaturally clean. Draco slowly opened his eyes and his assumptions have been confirmed: he was in the hospital wing. He slowly brought his arms up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He had absolutely no recollections of the events that caused him to land in this bed.

"Do not move, dear." – came the nervous voice of Madame Pomfrey from the other side of the room as she noticed that her only patient was awake and scurried forward to his bed.

Draco continued rubbing his face desperately trying to remember what exactly happened.

"I said, do not move!" – Draco heard the suddenly stern voice of school mediwitch, and then felt her surprisingly strong hands on his arms, prying them off his face and securing them with invisible magical bindings just far enough from his body to prevent him from touching himself.

"What do you think you are doing, woman?" Now, this required some action, no Malfoy will be manhandled so unceremoniously even if it were medically necessary!

"Now, calm down, Mr. Malfoy. Do not try to move, I have secured your arms and legs, so you will only injure yourself. Calm down and I will go fetch Professor Snape and he will explain everything".

Now, Snape he could deal with. At least she wasn't suggesting bringing that old fool Dumbledore. But what is there to explain? Draco tried to move his legs unsuccessfully. Yes, he was indeed securely fastened as if he were to injure himself. He could not feel any bodily damage, though, and that brought him back to his original question – why was he in the hospital wing to begin with? Yelling will not yield any results as there was noone around, and if anyone were to hear him from the corridor it would be unsightly to be discovered yelling while tied to a hospital bed. He was a Malfoy after all, and therefore should be respected, even if his father has been unfortunate enough to have landed in Azkaban last June.

Finally, after what seemed like a very lengthy wait Snape strolled into the room, leaving the door open for out-of-breath and disheveled Madame Pomfrey that was following a few steps behind. It seemed that the fast pace has not had any effect on head of Slytherin House who impassively stood at the foot of Draco's bed, surveying his student with cool but curious gaze.

'Mr. Malfoy', he seemed to hesitate, 'Draco, due to an unusually blatant inadequacy of one infamous Mr. Potter in yesterday's Professor Slughorn's Potions class and subsequent clumsiness of one Mr. Weasley the potion that the earlier has been working on has been altered in unexpected manner and knocked over by the latter that resulted in exposing another student to the unknown concoction by skin absorption. This method of delivery had caused a gender change in the aforementioned student and the shock of transformation has sent the mind into unconsciousness. However, seeing that currently you are back with us and able to think clearly I am sure you have realized the significance of Potter's discovery, however accidental it was, and will therefore agree to further study the effects of the potion from subjective point of view, especially considering that neither I, nor Professor Slughorn have yet fully understood the reaction process to conceive an antidote. Unfortunately, this will include working closely with Mr. Potter to monitor those after-effects that will, I expect, result in multiple publications in various medi-wizard periodicals and allow you to be listed as the co-discoverer of this potion.'

'What? Potter!' Draco yelled when he finally processed the information.

'Draco', Snape continued in a softer tone, 'I understand your and Mr. Potter's mutual dislike' – he said the last word as if having a foul taste in his mouth – 'but this is for the sake of science, and it will make you famous for something other than your father's name'.

Somehow Snape has managed to release his bindings during his speech and Draco found himself sitting up, nervously clutching the bedsheets in his fists.

'Gender change in another student?' he said in mocking voice. 'And you are thinking I am worried about working with Potter. Merlin's beard, that's rich! I am a girl now, did that register?'

Draco could feel his cheeks flush. Wait, flush? I am sixteen, I don't flush! Oh, but I'm a girl, must be one of the effects of the potion.

'Under initial observation it seems that the potion altered more than just your body, Mr. Malfoy', Snape continued coldly as if he has not just been rudely interrupted by a student. He seemed to be able to read Draco's thoughts, or perhaps he was also interpreting Draco's facial reactions in a similar manner.

'The discovery of gender altering potion will become a turning point in modern studies of Potions and their applications to Transfiguration, it is an unheard of reaction. But it must be studied thoroughly and the best way is by recording ones observations after one has been subjected to the change. You have unwittingly become the first experimental subject and your notes will be instrumental in understanding the nature of such transformations.

'I have prepared this journal for you', he continued all business again, 'that will help you monitor any changes and you will devote an hour each day to discuss the findings with your co-investigator Mr. Potter. Your first meeting is today', he glanced at his watch, 'in an hour.' He paused. 'The investigators' meeting is for investigators alone.' He added, as if reading Draco's thoughts again. 'However, Professor Slughorn is allowed to provide guidance if you encounter difficulties with assessing the findings, and you are always free to turn to me as the head of your house at Hogwarts.

'You have one hour. Perhaps a few extra minutes considering Mr. Potter's tardiness', he sneered,' If I may suggest you use this time to organize your first thoughts and feelings – psychological and physiological. First findings are very important even if they are discredited by latter findings.

'I will send Miss Parkinson to assist you with some new clothing after the meeting,' He added as an after thought.'Good day, Mr. Malfoy.' And with a curt nod Snape left the hospital wing.

Draco sighed and laced his fingers through his hair. He sighed again; at least his hair was short. Right, he needed to write this down. He reached for the journal. His body felt different. Well, it was expected seeing that it was now a female body, he will have to study it. Surprisingly, the idea of freely exploring a female body didn't excite him as much as he expected it to. Will he have to write this down as well? Snape didn't say anything about sharing his recordings with Potter. He simply won't show the journal to his "co-investigator", he sneered. The idea of working with Potter didn't sound as appalling as he would have expected either. Perhaps this is another after-effect of the potion? He shrugged. Perhaps girls were mellower in nature. No need to analyze everything. Just write it down. Right, that's what he'll have to do. His book bag was right there and he fetched a quill and ink bottle from it. He paused to look at his hand holding the quill. He always kept his nails in impeccable condition - neatly trimmed, but not too short, true aristocratic nails. Now these well manicured nails were finishing gentle pale thin and long female fingers. 'I am female, every part of my body will have the _female_ adjective in front of it', he observed. He'll need to write this down as well.

Draco felt the hospital door open and a figure in school uniform enter and slowly progress towards where his bed was. It seemed his side vision was better and he was noticing more things. Seeing Potter was nothing new. Same untidy slightly crimpled black robe, a bit too short and beginning to show ankles clad in worn trainers and mismatched socks; same unsure posture, same book back and clutching a journal similar to the one given to Draco by Snape in his left hand; same right hand that laced through the same messy hair and making it stay on end. Draco glanced up, same emerald green eyes behind those hideous round spectacles. Draco stared. He didn't know Potter had green eyes. He caught himself and looked down again.

'Well, hello Potter.' He said with his trademark sneer. But he had a feeling that it wasn't intimidating at all and based on Potter's suddenly downcast eyes and barely noticeable flush looked rather adorable.

'Do sit down', Draco royally motioned to a nearby chair, 'we don't want you to spend a whole hour on your feet and risk passing out due to all blood rushing out of your witless head'. This last statement for some reason seemed to make a strange effect on Potter. He blushed more, quickened his step, sat down on the chair, pulled a quill and ink bottle out of his bag that he left at the floor, glanced up, took a breath, seemed to collect himself and seemed to decide against verbal retaliation.

'Well, Malfoy, it seems we are stuck working together until Slughorn and Snape find a cure for you and they also seem to expect us to produce some kind of scientific study. I can assure you that I see no more pleasure in this that you do, so let's get to business and try to be at least civil to each other for this one hour a day. You can be as nasty to me as you want any other time, but we don't want to be blamed for lack of productivity and be forced to prolong these meetings.', He glanced up again from a spot somewhere below Draco's left elbow. 'Deal?'

He looked up again, waiting for response.

It made sense, Draco thought, just be civil to each other during the hour. Sure thing, but since when did Potter become sensible?

Draco nodded. 'Deal'. Draco reached out for a handshake out of habit. Potter's eyes rounded for a second and then he quickly shook and dropped Draco's hand, and pointedly looked away.

'Your shirt', he motioned in the direction to Draco's neck, 'it's… erm, you might want to close a few buttons.' he said very quickly. Then added, as if in apologetic explanation: 'you _are_ a girl'.

Draco looked down mortified – his boy's shirt was buttoned up to the third button and obviously when he reached out for Potter's hand was showing way too much cleavage. Right, another thing to worry about now that he's got this female body.

The next hour passed in very awkward half conversation of broken sentences, some blushing (mostly his own part, Draco noted irritably; must be another girl thing), and furious scribbling in both journals.

Pansy's visit, Draco noted, was very educational. Having been with a number of girls in his life, Draco thought he had a fairly good idea on female wardrobe requirements. Obviously, he was very ignorant of some rather important details. Pansy brought some of her own robes with her: 'these will have to do until our next Hogsmeade weekend when you can buy your own' and some new underwear 'I always keep a few sets handy just in case, and to spice things up, you know', she added with a smirk.

It seemed that Pansy was trying to hold a professional front, but failed and found the whole situation rather humorous.

'Draco, dear, you look smashing as a girl. Quite a pity you'll have to be turned back. Do try not to break too many hearts. Oh, just look at this waist and these…'

'Pansy, I do appreciate the help, but please do try to keep your hands to yourself. I do like my personal space'. And it truly was so. Draco found that he wasn't welcoming of Pansy's touch. In fact, he found that he couldn't quite figure out the whole touching thing. He'll have to discuss it with… oh, right, with Potter, tomorrow.

Since there was nothing physically wrong with Draco, according to Madame Pomfrey he was 'A girl as healthy as any'; he was released from the hospital wing during dinner and instructed to go directly to his room. It was a rather good thing that Slytherin dungeons allowed for individual rooms for each student and were not segregated into girls and boys dormitories. It would have been quite awkward continuing to live among male roommates while having a rather attractive (if Draco himself said so!) female body, and girls might not feel comfortable sharing a room with a newly turned boy either. The headmaster was said to make a few announcements during dinner, that directed for anyone to leave Harry and Draco alone to their "study" and avoid any questioning regarding the scientific discovery that they were partnering on.

* * *

**A/N** This is my first story! Never thought I would write fanfiction, to tell you the truth. Constructive criticism is welcome. 

I don't have a beta, so let me know if you would like to become one!

The updates will take me a while to post, so please be patient!


	2. The Investigators

**Disclaimers: **

This story uses the universe and characters created by J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around, no profit made.  
The description of dormitories in the Slytherin dungeon has been borrowed from story "Flight of the Thestrals" by GD-7.  
The idea of how magical gender change works was first noted in story "Home's the Farthest Way" by ReeraTheRed.  
This story was inspired by art "The Other Side" by Lylith (hence the title! Green stands for color of Harry's eyes, not Slytherin robes). Search artisticalley dot org

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Investigators**

"So, let's see if we can find a pattern. Professor Slughorn wants to see us tomorrow and he expects some conclusions. He also said that he will give us a list of psychological questions to work on. So, first the physical changes: as a boy you were taller than average…"

"I am now shorter than I used to be, and lighter. It will get some time getting used to riding my Nimbus. This is very uncomfortable; I actually had to ask Zabini to reach a book from my top shelf. I'll ask the house elves to shift it down."  
"That's because women are on average shorter and lighter than men. But you are still taller than an average girl"  
"That would explain why this skirt is shorter on me than it is on Pansy. It's quite annoying making sure the hem doesn't ride up to show my knickers."  
"Right."

It has been a week since the "transformation" and they were walking along one of the deserted corridors on the second floor. They have been holding their daily "investigator meetings" in a hospital wing as they needed a place with no ears. But since Hufflepuff's latest Quidditch practice, it was no longer empty and they therefore needed a different room.

"Do your recon we could use the library?" Draco broke the silence. It seemed like change of subject was in order.  
"Nah, Madame Pince would have a fit if we disrupted her precious silence and, besides, anyone could listen in. What about that corridor on the third floor? I recon it's been deserted since first year."  
"Urgh, it's filthy. What about one of the classrooms?"  
"We could ask Slughorn to get us a pass. They can't be using all classrooms at all times, although we'll have to stick to this hour." He glanced out the window. "It's nice out"

Draco had to do a double take. It really was nice out.

"Let's go outside, then. Everyone is in class, it will be empty." The words just seemed to spring from Draco's mouth before having enough time to consider the idea. Perhaps it was one of the drawbacks of living in the dungeons, but even as a boy Draco could never pass up the opportunity to lounge on the school lawn. And now, to a girl, the sun was even more tempting.  
"Alright".

They reached the marble staircase and descended in silence. When Harry Potter reached the front doors, he pulled the right side open and stood aside to let Draco pass.  
Draco froze.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked incredulously.  
"Er,.. holding the door for you?"  
"What for?"  
"Well, it's only polite, see. Has no one taught you manners, Malfoy?" And he had this little smile on his face that was almost like a smirk, but somehow, a playful one. "After you, Miss Malfoy" and he gestured towards the open door while giving a slight bow.

It all happened in a flash and Draco's wand was pressing against his co-investigator's Adam's apple.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me" he hissed.

"Relax", Harry Potter took a step back and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I wasn't mocking you. You are a girl, and you are a Malfoy, so I called you Miss Malfoy. What's the fuss?"  
"Oh".  
It was really all Draco could say to that. He felt utterly embarrassed. He pushed his wand back into the pocket and stalked out the door.  
"It's rather interesting, don't you think?" Potter has caught up with him. "You look like a girl, but do you still view yourself as a boy?"  
"I … " it wasn't becoming of Malfoy to stall, but then his professional side kicked in. It was for the sake of the research, really. "I guess it's a bit confusing. I'm just used to certain things, so it's hard to tell if it's my whole being or just the habit"  
"Probably so"  
"Erm, sorry for attacking you back there"  
"Don't mention it. Just, don't do it again", and he flashed another playful half-smirk.

The rest of the day was no less confusing. It really wasn't that easy being a girl, Draco thought on his way from the library just before curfew. You've got to worry about your skirt riding up, or being blown up by the wind. You need to crouch down rather than bend to pick things up. The book bag seemed heavier, the watch was loose, and there was also the barely concealed terror that Draco Malfoy was going to face menses in no less than three weeks. Oh, yes, Pansy went into fit of giggles when they had their educational meeting about that. But it wasn't all that bad, Draco mused. The doors were held open, and more than once he caught boys' eyes following the hem of his skirt. Quite a few attractive boys at that, even a few from seventh year. Wait a second. Draco stopped.

I notice attractive boys.  
I never used to notice that boys were attractive.  
Well, of course I knew who was better looking and who needed to be taunted about their messed up hair (that would be Potter, of course), but it was more in the competitive sort of way. But now Draco was actually noticing if a boy was attractive. 'I need to write this down.' Draco thought.

It was way after the curfew when Draco finally stood up and closed the journal. Her right ankle was sore from crouching and her right wrist sore from holding a quill. This new revelation was just too much. 'Must discuss this with Potter before we meet Slughorn tomorrow. This is mind boggling'. And she shook her head as if to clear it.

But when Draco reached the Slytherin common room there was a surprise waiting. Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't quite know how to behave around this new Draco Malfoy for the last week, were sitting around a table nearest to the entrance, their heads together as if in deep conversation. At the sight of Draco entering they jumped up and came to him. For a moment Draco panicked. Crabbe and Goyle were always bigger than him as a boy, being gorilla-like and thick-boned. But now, to a girl, they seemed even more impressive and even intimidating. No wonder everyone was scared of them, standing up behind Draco Malfoy they made quite an impressive sight.

"If Potter is bothering you, you just need to say a word". Goyle started in low growl.Crabbe grunted and nodded, scratching his knuckles lovingly.  
"Snape told us you have to meet him an hour a day, and he has no right to hold you past curfew"  
Another grunt from Crabbe.  
"We'll take care of him tomorrow and he will no longer be able to walk and drag you outside like his lackey lover girl".  
This time Crabbe eminated something that was reminiscent of a growl.  
"Wait just a minute! What are you two talking about?" Draco interrupted the tirrade. "I wasn't late because of Harry. I had other business to attend to and it is not your place to know what it is!"  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a worried glance and had identical stunned expressions.

"What?""You just called Potter 'Harry'".  
"Well, that's his name, isn't it? And we've got to be civil if we want this stupid investigation to work".  
At that Draco turned on her heal and went to her room.

Did she really call him "Harry"? Surely not. They must have overheard. But her musings were cut short when she rounded a corner and met with Theodore Nott slumped against a door into her room.

"Fancy seeing you, Draco dearest. Were you out for a midnight stroll? You know," –and he moved away from a wall in a suggestive way –"I would be very happy to accompany such a lovely lady out for moonlight walk any day".

Before Draco even had a chance to realize what was going on, Nott came very close to her, almost touching her shoulder and she instinctively backed away. Theo Nott was taller than Draco as a boy, and now being a girl, she stood almost half foot shorter and somehow didn't feel very safe."What do you want?" Draco said hastily, while trying to step around Nott in the direction of her room.  
"Oh, don't be such a coy, Draco, dearest", Theo smiled and touched her shoulder at which she flinched involuntary, "I hear they will turn you back into a boy before too long. Wouldn't it be wonderful to experience all joys of this body with someone you can trust?" And he gave her an appreciative look-over.  
He was tracing tiny circles on Draco's shoulder, and the effect was far from being soothing.  
"I'll think about it. And now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed. Alone."

Back in the safely of her own room, it finally hit Draco. He may still consider himself a boy out of habit, but others certainly viewed him as a girl, and subsequently, as a target. She will need to find a way to protect herself from unwanted suggestions. But right now, it was too late for that. A good night rest would surely help.


	3. Quidditch

**A/N All disclamers apply. See chapter 1 for list of credits.  
This story is taking a slightly different direction from what was originally planned, but I like it. This particular chapter was very difficult to write, hense the long delay. I apologize, but you know, crap like real life came up. **

** But now, without further ado, on to the story**

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
**

**Quidditch**

Draco was furious. What was the point of inviting them both to the meeting if the only one Professor Slughorn was interested talking to was Potter? It's almost like she didn't even exist. Well, Potter must get some credit – if an idea or explanation originated from Draco he surely pointed that out. But she might as well have stayed in her room.

True to the plan they discussed the psychological changes that one incurs after gender change. It would have been nice to know about these things before hand. Oh, that's why they were having these meetings to begin with. It made sense that Draco was certainly a girl now, not just in body, but in mind and emotions. She couldn't forget the first time she burst into tears during last Quidditch practice. Her mind kept telling her to go into dive completely differently from what her body felt like doing and she just couldn't do the full flip. It was very frustrating, but to cry because of that? Unthinkable. Draco hoped no one saw how she dashed into the changing rooms to presumably treat a cut on her foot, as if Draco as a boy would even notice that cut. Quidditch was important, but crying over homework or grades? Did all girls do that? Or was just on edge more than others?

These thoughts kept Draco busy for the better part of the following week. Things certainly weren't getting easier, so it was about time to get used to the changes. Draco decided to give into her new obsession with late autumn afternoon sun and spent most of her afternoons on the grounds. Her favorite spot was not far from the lake, it was relatively secluded area behind a large boulder. But from here Draco had full view of the Hogwarts grounds and even a little area over the Quidditch pitch. Flying was getting easier and Draco attributed this to her watching girls in other teams practicing. Traditionally, the Slytherin team only had boys playing. Gender discrimination was always present, but never voiced. So the team couldn't simply dismiss Draco as a seeker because she was suddenly a girl. As long as she played well enough, that is. There were certainly benefits to playing Quidditch as a girl: sitting on a broom, for example. Draco didn't even want to think about flying again after becoming a boy again. Girls were lucky. Also, her lighter weight ensured that she was more maneuverable. However, not more than Potter. He was simply unbeatable. He flew on the broom like he owned the pitch, he felt in air like fish in water, with graceful fluidity and decisive maneuvers. He certainly was a sight to watch during practice, being all over the pitch, managing the team's practice due to his captainship, and still managing to catch the illusive snitch. He wasn't hard to spot between his teammates. Normally unkempt hair was now artistically windswept, his glasses shining in the setting sunlight during dives and turns. Draco shivered. It was getting cold, the training would be over soon and she certainly didn't feel like running into any Gryffindors on her way to the dungeons. She collected her books into her bookbag and started the accent to the castle.

It was quiet in the corridors, but lack of wind did not add any warmth and Draco's hands were going blue. She felt someone deposit a cloak over her shoulders and turned in surprise, saw that it was just Theodore Nott and gratefully smiled.

'You looked like you needed a cloak. Enjoying the weather?'

'Yeah'

His hand was still on her shoulder, adding welcomed warmth.

'What were you studying today? We don't have any homework due tomorrow.'

'Just flipping through some notes. Nothing in particular.' Draco shrugged.

They descended the staircase to the dungeons. Everything was so familiar here. Same narrow passageways. Same hidden corridors and secret doors.

'Do you think I could join you tomorrow? I need to revise for Arithmancy and I would never get to it on my own, and you always get top marks in it, perhaps you can give me a few tips'

They were walking very slowly, Draco didn't feel like rushing to the gloomy dungeon and she was still a bit scatterbrained from being outdoors for so long.

'Arithmancy sounds like fun. Sure, I can help you out. If you bring this cloak of yours.'

In fact warmth finally started seeping into Draco's hands and she no longer felt like shivering.

'Would you like hot chocolate? We can stop by the kitchen.'

'Hot chocolate sounds nice'

Theo steered her towards one of the hidden passages behind a tapestry. Draco was one of the few upperclassmen that new about existence of this passageway. Its existence was probably one of the best kept secrets in Slytherin and she wasn't even sure that Filch knew about it. Draco was getting warm and Theo's hand was reassuringly supporting her lower back, his voice quiet and deep.

'Your eyes are so bright in this light, it's probably from the wind. It's amazing what it did to your hair.'

He leaned a little closer and almost whispered to her cheek. It was so nice and comfortable, just the best place to be in the world. Draco looked Theo in the eyes. She didn't know how a girl should react in a situation like that and decided to keep quiet. They stopped now and Draco was only mildly surprised when Theo gently kissed her cheek. He kept close distance and his breath was warm and sweet. She leaned into his touch and their cheeks touched. Draco closed her eyes in bliss.

'This is nice'.

Theo kept kissing her cheek, wrapping both his hands around her waist, gently breathing on her neck and cuddling her whole being. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of being cared and his lips were so soft that she wanted to feel them, but didn't dare move her hands that were now pressing against his firm chest. So she did the only thing that came to her bleary mind: she slightly turned her head upward and their lips met.

It was the most amazing experience Draco has ever had. It was soft, warm and gentle, it was gratifying, fulfilling and leaving you for wanting more, so much more. Theo's hands were moving softly over her back, neck and shoulders, and Draco didn't even feel as she was slowly pressed against a wall with Theo's body full shielding her from the world.

Draco had no idea how long this bliss lasted, but at some point she realized that it has got to stop. Her robe was half way open, one of Theo's hands was caressing her breast, and the other slowly sliding down her back. She wanted out, tried turning the head, but his mouth was so insistent. It was no longer slow and gentle and his movements became urgent and erratic. He was breathing heavily and pressing her hard into the wall.

'Theo', she tried to talk to him, but he continued urgently sucking on her neck.

She tried pushing him away with both her hands still firmly pressed against his chest. But he was like a rock.

'Theo, stop'

'Why, don't you like this?' and he shifted his mouth a little bit lower, around her collarbone.

Draco started panicking. He wasn't letting up.

'Theo, this is too fast. We have to stop now.'

No response.

'Theo, I don't like this, stop!'

He was pulling up her blouse, his knee was painfully pressing between her legs and Draco was suddenly very much aware of what would become if she gave in to the pressure and spread her thighs.

With all her might she started fighting Theo's attempts, but it was all futile. She has never before felt so helpless and powerless. What's the point of being a witch if you can't defend yourself against an assailant?

Draco hoped someone, even Filch, would pass up to help her. She thought she felt a slight breeze as if someone opened a door on the other side of the corridor, but it was probably just her imagination. Theo had full hold of Draco's body and was much stronger than her.

And she was just a girl pressed against a wall.

She was pushing and telling him to stop over and over and over again, but it only intensified his molestations. He was everywhere, kissing and sucking and feeling and squeezing and pressing, and it was inevitable that if he persisted in such way he will have her way with her.

Draco was frantically beating Theo's chest and trying to push him away.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, a soft thud and a booming voice:

"She told you to stop! Leave her alone".


	4. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter Four.**

**Extra Attention.**

Theodore stopped his assault on her body and looked around. In the middle of the corridor, blocking the only way out of the little alcove that they were hidden in stood none other than Harry Potter. Firebolt in one hand a wand ready in the other. Draco noticed a piece of some silvery fabric sticking out of his pocket.

"Oh, don't worry Potter, I have just been walking Draco here to her room in the Slytherin dormitories," and Nott made a casual motion towards his pocket to retrieve his wand.

But before his hand even crossed half the distance, it was hit with a stinging hex.

"She told you to leave her alone." Harry raised his eyebrows in explanation, "now off you go, unless you enjoy being hexed. And trust me; a stinging hex was just a mild warning"

Draco had no doubt about that, and to his great relief Nott seemed to be of the same opinion.

"Alright, alright, I'll go."

He released Draco and slowly made his way past Harry towards the dungeons. He walked as casually as possible even as Harry's watchful eyes and wand were still trained on his back. When he almost made it around the corner he turned:

"I guess you just want the little lassie all for yourself, ha, Potter?"

And then he tripped on the flat floor and slammed into the wall. It looked suspiciously familiar.

"Thanks for the tip, by the way", Harry slightly tilted his head towards Draco after Theodore scrambled off the floor and disappeared from view. But Draco couldn't respond to the pleasantries. Now, that Nott's hastened footsteps have died away it all suddenly came crushing on Draco. She started shaking violently, her knees grew weak and her stomach lurched. She vaguely realized that she was violently sick on the floor while supporting herself against the wall with her left hand, but the main reason she was still upright was because a strong hand was bracing across her chest and supporting her by the shoulders. She also realized that there was another warm hand drawing circles on her back and a low soft voice in her ear was whispering soothing things that she didn't quite have energy to understand. The shaking subsided; as did the vomiting and Draco found herself leaning heavily against strong body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Draco. I came as soon as I saw him, but I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry".

"Ha?"

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey, she'll help. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner".

"What?"

"Let's go, come on, I got your school bag. Can you walk?"

Draco nodded, but as she tried to stand on her own she realized that it was probably not going to happen. She shook her head.

"Oh, of course, how stupid of me to ask. Of course not, not after,…" and he trailed away. "Let's see, how can we do it. I wish I could conjure a stretcher, but that's Snape's specialty." He said grimly. "Listen, we can ride my broom together, just sit sideways on it and hold onto the handle, and I will steer. There you go."

They awkwardly mounted the Firebolt. Harry first, then slid a bit backwards and Draco joined in front of him. They flew barely a two feet above the ground at slow pace. The broom was really made for just one rider. Halfway up the staircase Draco suddenly realized that she was all but surrounded by Harry Potter. His arms were reaching around her to hold onto the broom handle, his chest firmly pressed against her back and his inner thigh was pressed against her hip. She didn't even want to think what part of his body was pressing against her buttocks. Draco suddenly grew very hot and was sure that Harry could hear the heart frantically beating in her chest. But nothing in his stature or his breathing indicated that he was in any way affected by the contact. His breathing against her ear was regular, very regular, and very slow, almost deliberately slow. An absurd thought crossed Draco's mind, that perhaps Harry himself was realizing what a compromising position he was holding her in.

The corridors were thankfully deserted, as it was almost curfew. Draco also suspected that Harry knew that they would be so, although she had no idea how.

It was a huge relief when they finally reached the hospital wing. They silently dismounted the broom and went inside. Madame Pomfrey burst from her office as Harry led Draco to the nearest bed.

"Oh, my goodness, dear, what happened to you? Another Quidditch accident?"

"No, I'm fine. I really shouldn't have come." Draco tried to protest weakly.

"Madame Pomfrey, I think… that is, I think that someone has hurt Draco." At the inquiring glare of the mediwitch he added suggestively: "Theodore Nott. He _hurt_ Draco."

"Oh, dear. Step aside, then, let me draw a curtain. I will need to examine you, Draco. Mr. Potter, you can go, there is really nothing you can do. Thank you for bringing Miss Malfoy here. Oh, what a tragedy."

Draco was puzzled. Madame Pomfrey continued bustling around bringing a chair, drawing curtains, setting the bed, having Draco change into hospital gown and sit on the bed and soothingly muttering nonsense.

"I am fine. I just threw up, but I'm fine."

But at the sad look from Madame Pomfrey he suddenly understood it. She and Harry as well, for that matter, thought that Nott raped Draco. The way Harry looked at her, the way he made her sit sideways on the broom handle, why he didn't ask any questions, and the sadness in Madame Pomfrey's eyes.

"I wasn't raped!"

Madame Pomfrey studied her very carefully. "I never said you were, but it is school policy to inspect a girl if there was a threat. This is to make sure you really aren't hurt and not just trying to deny what happened."

"But, why would I lie about that? If a girl was raped, why would she try to deny it?" Draco just couldn't understand it.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and went on to examine Draco's body. She was lifting parts of the hospital gown and muttering spells here and there. It wasn't invasive, Draco was afraid that she would feel exposed and violated, but it was more like soothing comfort to know that someone really cared. They discovered a bruise that started forming around Draco's ribs, where Theodore pushed her against the wall. She didn't realize how hard he was pushing at the time. The worst part was, however, coming close.

"I just need to quickly check between your legs. I just need to make sure there is no bruising".

But there it was, darkening blue against the pale skin on her inner right thigh.

"That's… that's where he was… pressing with his knee" stated Draco quietly

"Oh, dear. Just scoot down a bit, it won't hurt. Just look at the ceiling, there is a pattern to the cracks". And it was true, the little cracks in paint formed a flower shape. Draco mused for a second if this was done on purpose to distract distraught girls during internal examination, and then wondered how many girls had discovered that flower on the ceiling.

"Do you see a lot of girls that have been raped?"

"Well, see, it's not easy. Mostly they will try to hide away in the dormitory and unless there is a good friend a girl trusts with what happened, noone ever finds out. And this is the worst part. These girls need help, but they are too scared to tell what happened."

She was done with the examination and was now covering Draco with a warm blanket.

"I will need to keep you for observation until morning. You may be fine physically, but the emotional trauma after being attacked should not be neglected. You reacted very strongly – usually the girls will throw up after being raped, not merely pushed against a wall. It probably has something to do with the fact that you are new to all this. Girls are used to be on their guard and they learn these skills since childhood. Avoid deserted dark corridors, never walk alone after dark, not to trust strangers, and how to avert unwanted attention. It was just too much of a shock for your system. My tests also indicate that you will ovulate in a few days and that means a change in your hormonal levels and that might have some affect on your mood. I just want you to be prepared. And keep in mind, that it is not uncommon for a girl to feel increase in sexual desire prior to ovulation. Your body also sends these invisible signals that it is ready to conceive and you may find an increased level of interest towards you from the male population. The boys don't know why this is happening, and if they knew they would be terrified – if you were to have intercourse, you would surely get pregnant, you realize that?" – Draco nodded too overwhelmed to respond ­- "but they just pick up on the signs and act. And being hormonal teenagers as they are, they don't always know how to moderate their behavior. Oh, I am not trying to justify what Mr. Nott did, or tried to do. Boys should all be able to control their carnal impulses."

She patted Draco's leg and stood up from the stool that she has been sitting on.

"I'll let you rest now. You should be expecting your menses in about two and a half weeks time. Feel free to come to me should you have any questions".

She turned to leave. Draco knew it was late and not a good time for discussion, but she had to know, it was too much of a puzzle.

"Madame Pomfrey"

"What is it, dear?"

"Why do girls try to hide if they were raped? Wouldn't they want the boy who did that to be punished?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I would! I would want the other girls to be aware of Nott and know what he is capable of!"

"Really? Would you tell the whole school that you only narrowly escaped being raped by the miracle appearance of Harry Potter? Or, if Harry did not arrive in time, that you were forced to loose your newfound virginity to Mr. Nott? It's not easy to admit defeat, especially after being intimately violated. But we do need awareness, and I am glad you understand it."

She turned to leave again, but another thought occurred to Draco. He remembered that time in his second year when Pansy came to the dormitories late one night while he was the only one studying in the common room. She threw up and the other girls later told him that Pansy was crying in her bed. At the time everyone thought she just had an upset stomach. But after that night, she never left Draco's side, always clinging to his arm.

"Madame Pomfrey"

"Yes?" she sighed, "what is it?"

"Was Pansy Parkinson raped in our second year?"

The mediwitch sighed again. "That would be for Miss Parkinson to answer the question, and you know that."

"She couldn't have been, she was only 12!"

"One would think so. Unfortunately, the younger girls are not immune to the advances of older boys. But, enough for today. Hush, sleep tight or I will be forced to give you some dreamless sleep potion."

She moved the curtain aside to return to her office and revealed a disheveled looking Harry Potter sitting on the other side of the room, close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough to not be heard as he wrote in his journal.

"Mr. Potter, I believe I was clear enough and told you to leave over half an hour ago!"

Potter stood up and guiltily looked at the mediwitch.

"Well, see, Madame Pomfrey, it is past curfew, so I will need a note from you to return to the dormitories."

His eyes shifted sideways and Draco had a distinct impression that this was not the whole truth. That warm feeling that Draco felt during the broom ride returned and she only hoped that she wasn't blushing.


End file.
